Endgame
by Springleigh
Summary: What I hope happens during the Edmund murder mystery. Shaynah/Jeffeva
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: What I hope will happen with Shayne and Dinah during this whole Edmund murder mystery. :) If you're a fan of Shayne/Dinah, go to their message board: .com/Dinah_and_?

Pairings: Pretty much just Shaynah, Jeffeva, but will mention M&M, Jeva, Cyrina, Bizzie, Otalia etc. during the last few chapters.

**Endgame **

Chapter 1

* * *

"Rumor has it, when you love someone, you tell them." Josh said matter-of-factly.

Shayne took it as hard sarcasm and he chuckled, "Yeah, that's funny dad, like I didn't.."

"I'm serious, son…" the older man looked at his son intently, "The worst thing in life is loving someone and telling them when it's already too late."

"Dad…" Shayne got cut off when his father continued.

"I've done that one time too many." Josh got up to leave, but before he did, he said one last thing, "I just don't want to see the same thing happen to you."

Shayne was perplexed as he watched his father leave. Not knowing, or caring why their conversation had taken an abrupt, yet very serious turn, Shayne pulled out his phone and dialed Dinah's number. Either way, Josh was right. If he really loved her, there was no reason to wait to say it.

And this time he'd say it to her face.

* * *

**TBC.**

A/N: Reviews are always loved. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Endgame

Chapter 2

* * *

Dinah looked over at a distracted Jeffrey. She thought against asking him if he was alright; that was until he heard a soft sniffle coming from the D.A. Placing a hand on his shoulder she asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Jeffrey quickly pulled himself together, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong, Dinah. Hey look, I think we're almost there; I see lot's of trees."

Dinah looked out the window, "Oh, no those don't grow in Bosnia. Bosnia's full of Oak's and Birch. There's barely a pine tree in sight."

"Oh, oh, good to know." Jeffrey returned to looking out his window blankly.

"You're worried about Reva and the baby." Dinah stated, "I completely understand how you feel. With Shayne and his baby at home….it's just…they feel more like family than any other family I've been a part of."

"You are family." Jeffrey said, giving her a small smile, "A part of the whole family. Reva talks about you like a you're her daughter ya know."

Dinah tried to hold back her tears, "Really?"

Jeffrey chuckled, "Oh yeah. She's already got names for your unborn children picked out."

"What?!" Dinah suppressed a laughed, "I don't think even **_Vanessa_** has even considered the _possibility_ of me having children…"

"You technically already have one though."

"What do you mean?" Dinah questioned.

"Henry." Jeffrey replied, "Do you really think Shayne wants someone else raising his child? No offence to Mallet or Marina, but once you have a child, no matter what the circumstances are, you'll always want to raise him."

"Where does that include me?"

"You'll always want to raise them with the person you love."

* * *

TBC

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Endgame

Chapter 3

* * *

Jeffrey had fallen asleep on the chopper with a picture of Reva and Colin sitting on his lap.

Dinah envied him; because she was restless. Her mind was flooded with thought after thought, and each one was focused on the same thing.

Would she ever make it home?

Would she ever see Shayne again?

Be wrapped in his arms again?

Feel the taste of his lips on hers?

Wake to their bodies entwined in the morning?

Would she ever have the chance to tell him how much she loved him?

Dinah pulled out her cell phone. She was going to call Shayne and tell him she loved him.

Just in case.

And this time she wouldn't slip it out. She'd just say it.

As soon as she opened her phone, she noticed there was a new voicemail.

"Hey baby, I know it's late and you're probably asleep but I just wanted you to know I'm thinking about you. I know it might sound weird, but I miss you already." Shayne let out a soft laugh, "It's funny ya know, when you don't even live with someone but your bed still feels empty when their gone. I guess I'm screwed once we do live together right?" he sighed another laugh. "You're probably wondering what the point of this message is; and there was a point to it. There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now."

Dinah broke down into tears as the last 10 seconds of the message played.

"I love you." he said, "I've fallen in love with you, and you've made me the happiest man in the World."

He didn't blurt it. He didn't say it quickly. He didn't breathe a sigh of relief after he said it. Shayne said it as if he had been saying it to her forever.

Dinah replayed the message over and over, not realizing it was lulling her to sleep.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Endgame

Chapter 4

* * *

_Dinah was nudged awake by a frantic Jeffrey. "Get up, quick." He said._

_"What? What's going on?" She got no reply. "Jeffrey?"_

_He was looking out the window of the chopper pointing at something._

_Dinah tried looking out the window, but all she saw was black. "What is it? I don't see anything."_

_"Look. There. It's coming for us." He was staring into darkness, "It's coming for us. Run."_

_She looked around trying to find an escape, but there was no where to go when you were hundreds of feet in the air. "Where do we go? What do we do?"_

_"Say goodbye." Jeffrey looked into the distance as he handed her a phone. "Call. Say goodbye."_

_"Goodbye?! I can't say goodbye." Dinah said, but her fingers were already dialing a number. She tried to stop her hands from moving, but they seemed to be operating on their own, "No! I can't say goodbye! I can't say goodbye!"_

"Can't say goodbye…." she mumbled over and over again.

All of a sudden the room began to spin and she felt a hand on her arm.

"Dinah….Dinah wake up.." She opened her eyes, where she saw Jeffrey hovering over her with a worried expression on his face. "It was just a dream."

She sighed a breath of relief as she sat up. Her phone was still near her ear, but it was no longer playing the message Shayne had sent her last night.

Dinah took a deep breath and turned off her phone as she whispered, "Just a dream….just a dream.." She held her phone close to her heart as she closed her eyes secretly thanking God she didn't have to say goodbye.

Yet.

Shortly thereafter, the pilot turned around to face Jeffrey and Dinah, "We're getting ready to land."

* * *

TBC

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Endgame

Chapter 5

* * *

Shayne woke to the sound of Dinah's alarm going off. She'd left one of her own at Shayne's place incase she stayed over. He rolled over the empty side of the bed and turned the alarm off. He wondered why she had forgotten to take it with her to Wisconsin. Shrugging, he got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

He didn't hear his phone ringing.

-------------------------------------

Dinah cursed as the phone went to voicemail. She really wanted to say this to his face, not to some silly answering machine.

Jeffrey motioned for her to hurry up, for they were getting ready to leave the helicopter. "Hi, Shayne..it's me……I miss you too. Wisconsin isn't what I expected." She tried to force a laugh, "Or maybe it's just me. I've never really cared about being away for so long…but now I just want to come home…" She tried to keep the message upbeat, but it wasn't working.

Jeffrey whispered for her to wrap it up.

Dinah continued, "That was the head producer…he uh..want's to get an interview. I have to go." She paused. "I love you."

Holding on to the phone tightly, she jumped out of the chopper and into the frightening unknown.

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Endgame

Chapter 6

* * *

Shayne knocked on the door frantically until someone answered; it was Mallet.

"Oh God…it's you. What the hell do you want? Marina's not here so go bother someone else." Mallet said, getting ready to shut the door in his face.

Shayne put his hand on the door and replied, "I didn't need to see Marina..I needed to talk to you."

Mallet scoffed, "About what? How pissed off you are about the charges? Well too bad, I'm doing my job, and no one will stop me from doing so."

"This isn't about the murder. Or maybe it is, I don't know." Shayne sighed, "Dinah called me, and I think something's wrong."

"Hmm. There always is when it comes to her."

Shayne held back a crude comment, "She called me this morning and left a message. It didn't sound like her."

"Look, Shayne, I don't really care what's going on with you and Dinah, ok?" Mallet rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee as he picked up the news paper.

"I wouldn't come to you if this wasn't important.."

"Oh you wouldn't?" Mallet rolled his eyes again.

"No, I wouldn't. Generally I don't go talk to assholes when I have a problem." Shayne said disgustedly.

Mallet stood up, "Ok, get out, now. Quite frankly I don't care about you or Dinah's drama anymore."

Shayne quickly pulled out his phone, "Wait. Please. I'm serious."

Shayne played the message for Mallet, whose facial expression went from angry to confused. "When did she send you this?"

"This morning." Shayne answered, "I was in the shower and didn't hear my phone ring."

Mallet nodded, "Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"To the station.." He said, looking point blank at Shayne, "Something is wrong."

* * *

TBC


End file.
